


A Game of Thrones

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5 ever, Crack, Gokudera is best right hand man, Humour, Reborn is manipulavative asshole, That start wars, The expensive kind, Thrones, Throning, Tsuna is a terrible mafia boss, Varia vs vongola, Xanxus is also an asshole, but at least he's upfront about it, not the sexual kind, set like maybe 5 years later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: Ever wonder how Xanxus came to finally respect Tsuna as the rightful heir of the Vongola? It's all a game of chairs.





	1. The Problem

 “We have a problem.” Reborn says, in that all too serious voice as he descends from Tsuna’s hair onto the dark wood of the meeting room desk.

Tsuna isn’t able to hide the worry on his face as he looks at his home tutor. Whenever Reborn got like this, it meant trouble. Painful trouble.

“Xanxus doesn’t respect you.” The baby tutor continues.

Tsuna lets his forehead bang against the heavy table, already feeling the horrible effects of whatever scheme reborn was planning. Xanxus didn’t respect him, but maybe that was okay? He really didn’t want to go toe-to-toe with the unruly, aggressive, whiskey and wine downing, Italian-head-mafia-shoot-trash-in-the-head-for-looking-at-him-funny—  Tsuna’s mind cuts off as fear and anxiety seize his body. Just the thought of looking Xanxus in the eye made his whole body want to retreat into the ground.

“Dame-Tsuna! You’re going to be a mafia boss, if you can’t get ally families to respect you you’ll fail.” Reborn chides, kicking his head.

“But I don’t want to be a mafia boss.” Tsuna cries, hiding behind his forearms that join his head on the table.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Reborn chuckles, and Tsuna can feel the mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

Tsuna’s already suspicious when the second Varia meeting is called for that month. His legs are shaking as he and Gokudera clutch at paperwork and enter the dauntingly formal strategy room.

It’s the kind of room that Xanxus looks like he belongs in. The walls are high with intricate style sconsing. The giant fire place on one side spits and crackles, seemingly reflecting the volatile explosive nature of the Varia boss as he lounges in his chair. Even Xanxus’s throne fit in, the ornate gold décor surrounding the head, down to the rouge red padding on the arms and back, everything about Xanxus _screamed_ Mafia boss. Today, Tsuna is thankful for the oversized table between them, the several meters of dark heavy wood separating the two ends provides him some comforting feeling of distance as he moves to sit down in his usual spot. Only Reborn pulls his chair away before he sits down fully, and he crashes onto the floor.

“Reborn!” He wails, rubbing his butt.

“Not now Tsuna.” Reborn scolds, before dragging his chair away and pulling what can only be described as a modest throne from under the table. Reborn set it up and taps the cushion, motioning for Tsuna to sit.

The throne is huge. Big enough that Tsuna feels impossibly smaller sitting against it. It’s not even comfy, the leather of the cushion is cold and rough even through his trousers, the gold arm rests are adorned with carvings of a lion on them, which Tsuna imagines _look_ impressive, but in reality are incredibly uncomfortable to rest his hands on. He opts instead to curl up, bringing his knees into his chest. Out the corner of his eye, he can see Gokudera eye-ing up the chair. The look on his right-hand man’s face a mix of confusion and awe. He can already see the compliment on the storm guardians lips. _It suits you Judaime, perfect for a mafia boss._

Tsuna coughs awkwardly, remembering he’s here for a meeting. He has responsibilities whether he likes it or not, as Reborn would remind him daily.

Neither Xanxus or Squalo pay much attention. The grey haired right-hand man more concerned with refilling his bosses glass than anything. Tsuna looks over at his own grey haired right-hand man, eagerly awaiting orders. Gokudera pours him his own drink – water disguised in a sake bottle, another of Reborn’s _great_ ideas for establishing mafiso dominance- and hands it to him. Tsuna’s hands are still shaking and the cup slips straight through his fingers and slams loudly with a thud that echos in the giant room. Squalo looks up first,  and doesn’t stop looking until Xanxus’s glass is overflowing.

“Shitty shark!” Xanxus shouts, before the Varia boss catches sight of Tsuna, or rather, the throne currently cradling Tsuna. Xanxus all but cracks his glass as the hand holding it tightens in anger. The stare Tsuna receives is enough to make his whole body tremble, the fearsome boss burning a hole in his brain through sheer aggression.

“Trash!” Xanxus shouts, slamming down his glass and throwing roughly half of its contents over his hand and the table.

Tsuna can’t answer, only managing a cowardly “Haiiiii.” as he flinches from an action a good several feet away from him.

Xanxus mumbles something to Squalo, who nods and leaves.

Xanxus doesn’t say anything more, but he slumps in his throne, circling the dark liquor in his glass and glaring at Tsuna every time he sips. The silence last longer than Tsuna is comfortable with, and for the umpteenth time in his life, Tsuna is incredibly glad Gokudera is by his side. Turning to his right-hand man Tsuna gives him what he hopes is a reassuring smile, which Gokudera returns tenfold complete with a thumbs up.

The silence drags on, neither boss saying anything until Squalo eventually returns. There’s no polite re-entrance or word of _why_ he left, but as soon as he returns Xanxus’s attention is on him. Squalo nods his head.

“This meeting is over.” Xanxus says in an almost disgusted tone as Squalo and Levi appear to carry him out on his throne.

Tsuna lets out a loud sigh of relief and relaxes against the rough leather of the ornate throne.

“I wouldn’t relax yet dame-Tsuna, this is just the beginning.” Reborn says from somewhere behind the throne. Tsuna closes his eyes and tries very, very hard not to let the ground swallow him up.


	2. Varia Soil

To say the Varia intel room was intimidating, would be a drastic understatement. Not only did the room _reek_ of booze and gunpowder, but the entire set up, from the angle of the chairs, to the framing of the giant Xanxus portrait along one wall, to the slanted angle of the floor, was all set up to boast towards the Varia boss. Said boss, Tsuna noted, was currently sitting at the other end of the room, grinning wildly as he watched Tsunas eyes go wide.

The throne.

It’s hideous. The strange white grey marble mix starts at the bottom of the throne and holds four small ornate tigers, which then support the next layer consisting of a heavy bronze slab. Up from there, is a woven layer of gold and rubies that carries up to the platform of the seat. The back of the seat continues in this pattern only with shattered pieces of marble seemingly _sunk_ directly into the gold. Altogether it looks like a mess, but he gathers from the way reborn is reluctantly regarding its presence, Xanxus has somehow one upped his throne.

“This won’t do.” Reborn mumbles as he tips his hat lower over his head.

The smirk on Xanxus’s face for the rest of the meeting burns something in Tsunas psyche. Like the Varia boss is soaking up the reaction like a tiger lapping at the blood of a fresh kill. “Trash!” Xanxus snarls in a manner so sharp Tsuna jumps in his seat. Their eyes meet and Tsuna waits cowardly for him to say whatever aggressive insult he’s got backed up in his brain. But the insult never comes. The Varia boss simply smirks darkly revealing in the attention as he waves a hand to grant Squalo permission to continue.

This happens several more times. Xanxus deciding Tsuna was not paying enough attention to his monstrous throne and demanding acknowledgement of his win as he leans back in the chair and strokes the heavy gold arm rests possessively.

It can’t be comfortable Tsuna thinks to himself as he stares at the throne one more time. There’s no padding, just cold sparkling metal. Tsuna thinks back to the throne Reborn made him sit in and he can just see the flicker of discomfort through Xanxus’s smug look.

Levi does nothing to ease the atmosphere as he and Gokudera carry out some silent subordinate battle. Each constantly on their toes, one upping the other in an attempt to prove their worthiness. Several times Tsunas cup has been refilled past the brim only for Gokudera to offer a top up the second he stops pouring. It’s uncomfortable, the level of servitude Tsuna feels he’s undeserving of as he silently pleas for Gokudera to stop shining his shoes mid-meeting.

There’s little to actually talk about at the meeting, Squalo merely relaying the same information they went over three months ago. The Varia will continue to support the Vongola in all their endeavours. Tell Hibari to stop storming the base in pursuit of Bel and an offhanded comment about how Yamamoto missed another sword session for baseball. Xanxus says nothing, merely smirking and shifting to spread his legs open. A move Reborn would later inform his is assertive body language and something he needs to also be doing, dame-tsuna. Right now, it’s all Tsuna can manage to nod along and avoid all eye contact with everyone but Gokudera. Who on one hand _has_ stopped cleaning his shoes, but only in favour of awkwardly massaging his shoulders.

The whole debacle leaves Tsuna feeling like a scolded school child rather than a boss as he hauls his body home with an overly enthusiastic Gokudera by his side.

“We have to beat Xanxus.” Reborn says, appearing out of nowhere and sliding onto Tsuna’s pillow. He can only groan as Reborn starts pulling out blueprints and schematics. Gokudera is all too eager to help, suggesting possible technological advances to improve a throne. Reborn luring him into a scheme that no doubt either of them could possibly understand. Tsuna watches his right hand man work tirelessly, his glasses falling off his nose as he stares down another science book far beyond anything Tsuna could ever understand. There’s a calm atmosphere when Gokudera works, through all the shouting and anger his right hand mans dedication knew no bounds. Despite where it was aimed tonight, everyday Tsuna is thankful for his right hand man. Letting out a deep sigh, Tsuna turns over and curls into a ball, fearing what-ever the next meeting would bring.


	3. Rock it out

Gokudera has a huge grin on his face the day before the next meeting. For a moment, Tsuna forgets what tomorrow is and assumes it to be simply his right hand mans overly keen enthusiasm, then it strikes him. The Varia meeting. He could swear these meetings got more frequent the moment Reborn decided to assert  _Tsunas_ _place as boss_. Tsuna lets out a deep sigh as Gokudera enters his house and descends to the basement under the guise of “making the best throne for the best boss ever!”, This can only mean trouble, Tsuna mumbles to himself over the roar of welding gear and rock metal. 

There’s no scale left for the mix of fear and horrific stomach aching anxiety that fills Tsuna as he steps into the room. The Varia meeting on Vongola soil this time, albeit Italian Vongola soil, but Vongola soil none the less. Worst case scenario, he’s scouted out a cupboard four doors down that looks safe enough to cry in.  Xanxus has a slightly less hideous throne this time, his hands powerfully caressing the dark Italian “hand sewn” leather and motioning to the matching back “Harris tweed”. A word Xanxus doesn’t seem to know how to pronounce correctly but does so with such proud vigour, Tsuna doesn’t have the bravery to tell him otherwise. Tsuna looks around awkwardly, noticing the distinct lack of seating for himself. 

“Uh Gokudera?” He begins, before he interrupted by the overly dedicated right hand man waving his hand. 

“You have to call for it Juidame.” Gokudera informs him, in a voic bursting with barely contained excitement. There’s a small silver remote taped to his right hand mans arm and Tsuna already smells trouble. 

“Call for it?” Tsuna says, barely holding back a moan of confusion and terror as he imagines what horrors await him.  

“Like this Juidame. Chair!” Gokudera shouts 

The ground below Tsuna starts to shake violently, it’s only Reborns harsh shove that gets him out of the way before he’s swallowed up by the gaping hole that appears slides out from under the large strategy desk. Red hot flames line and blast from the newly formed hole. What sounds like death metal blasting from the empty space as slowly, a metalic engraved throne appears through the mess of pyrotechnics and smoke.  Tsuna momentarily contemplates jumping in and ending his life now. If he burned ot death at least he wouldn’t have to deal with these horrid messes of meetings. Reborn catches the look on his face and shoves him into the chair before he has a chance to act. 

It’s surprisingly comfy. The strange metal work, an intricate design of skulls and swords and the Vongola crest beautifully sculpted into each arm rest. Tsuna almost manages to relax, until the heavy rock music start blasting once again from the speakers hidden next to his head. Instinctively Tsuna’s hands come up to shield his ears. The fire works start up, burning the tips of his toes and the edges of his fingers as he yells in pain and scrunches up on the small lap of the chair. 

“You look soo cool boss!” Gokudera shouts, tying to be heard over the roar of noise and fire currently holding Tsuna captive.  

“Looks pretty scared to me.” Xanxus smirks as the noise finally dies down. 

“Ah Juidame, I can fix that!” Gokudera shouts eagerly as he presses some buttons on a remote taped round his arm. Without warning, two arms reach from the stool of the throne, grab his legs and pin them open in what Tsuna guesses is a  _power stance,_  but makes him feel like he’s leaving his family jewels open for a beating from Xanxus. Out the corner of his peripheral, Tsuna can see Reborn give Gokudera a pleased nod. There’s no way any of this is working. The chair is awkward and loud and he can feel Xanxus mocking him from his own disgustingly decadent throne. 

“You call that a throne?!” Xanxus laughs insultingly, taking a smug drink of his wine glass. “Trash.”  

The conversation is interrupted by Fran, late and missing the documents he was no doubt buck-passed from Bel. “Nice throne baby boss.” He says blankly giving a dead pan thumbs up. “It’s would really impress a fourteen year old.” 

Before Xanxus can follow up with a cutting retort, something in Tsunas throne start beeping, loudly. 

“Uh Gokudera?!” Tsuna asks, shrinking back as the left arm of his throne starts vibrating. The grey haired guaridan isn’t paying attention. Instead he’s fiddling with his remote and jumping up and down excitedly. “No way! No way!” He shouts as the arm of Tsuna chair breaks off and begins hovering around the room. Looping across the chandelier and dipping down to the middle of the table. Tsuna gives his right hand man a questioning look, and eventually, once he’s calmed down. He explains.  

“It’s technology borrowed from NASA. I set it up for if ever any aliens were around we’d know!” Gokudera says excitedly, eyes pinned to the hovering arm as it circles and circles the room. The beautifully engraved arm tilts vertically, coming to rest over Frans head. A small net ejects from the base, lightly encapsulating the illusionist and slowly dragging him back to Tsunas side of the table. 

“Ah, I guess I can’t give you those documents boss.” Fran states blankly as he makes no effort to escape the flimsy ooking net around him.  

“Get back here trash!” Xanxus sneers, pulling out an X-pistol and aiming for the hook of the net. The mere action makes Tsuna want to hide behind his overly gothic throne, but the robotic arms hloding his legs force him to stand his ground. 

The bullet bounces, ricocheting off the net and firing into the wall. Gokudera gives Tsuna a proud look. “NASA technology!” He beams, “No weapon can penetrate the net!” 

Xanxus grunts, firing several more bulllets off in quick succession, each one bouncing off the net and flying off at haphazard angles. “Trash!” He snaps, irritated with the failure of his bullets. Xanxus leans forward and aims his next shot at Tsuna. The Vongola boss can only cower as he hears the hard snap of gunshot. He winces, but no hit is felt. Looking up, Tsuna can see the same technology surrounds his chair.  Xanxus runs out of bullets, firing at anything and everything in the room. Reborn and Gokduera manage to dodge most of them. Fran suffers two bullet to the hat, but seems wholly unaffected by this. “Fucking Trash!” Xanxus snarls.  

“I think it may be time to go boss.” Fran states, slipping through the net as though it were a light curtain.  

“NASA fucking technology!” Xanxus spits, firing his second pistol wildly in Tsuna’s direction as he’s dragged out to the hall by a blank faced Fran. 

It’s not until shouting, threats on his life, and endless stream of bullets stops that Tsuna lets himself relax. Or tries to with robotic arms still pinning his legs wide. “You did great juidame!” Gokduera praises him. And Tsuna doesn’t miss the nod of approval Reborn gives his right hand man. This had to be the end of it right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look me in the eye and tell me Gokudera Hayato wouldn't design the most punk ass chair in existence. Thank you so much for you kudos and views and support <3 I'm sorry this series updates so irregularly but i hope you liked it, god know it was so fun to write Fran


End file.
